Warriors: Faded Light
by swaeters
Summary: Before there is peace, the stars will turn black and the forest will be painted red... Two brothers are born into Thunderclan on a stormy, winter day. These two brothers grow up closer than anything, but after a tragedy happens, they drift far apart. After many moons pass, weird things frequently happen in the forest, and Stormfur feels like it's up to him to solve these mysteries


It was the cold season of leaf-bare, and a harsh blizzard was tormenting those who lived in Thunderclan. All of the cats hid in their dens, waiting for the fierce storm to pass by. The nursery had hardly been occupied in moons, but during this strong snowstorm, a golden-and-white tabby queen crouched painfully in her nest, alongside her mate and the medicine cat apprentice.

"Don't worry, just bite down on this and before you know it, you'll be done with your kitting," Featherpaw spoke with confidence as she handed the queen a stick. It was Featherpaw's first mission on her own, and she wanted to do her best to make her mentor proud.

The golden tabby shivered and grasped the stick in her mouth, biting down as hard as she could.

"Are you sure this will help?" A sleek black tom asked the young medicine-cat. "I mean, this IS your first assignment without Rainpool."

The small she-cat rolled her eyes at the tom. "Rainpool has taught me everything she knows; Honeywhisker will be fine."

The dark feline let out a huff and turned back to his mate. Honeywhisker still clenched the stick, her body aching. After just a few moments, the queen sprawled out and let go of the twig, a yowl escaping her mouth.

Featherpaw blinked in shock. "Calm yourself! The first kit is coming. Make sure you hold the stick very firmly."

Honeywhisker slowly grabbed the branch once more, trying her best to clench it even harder than she did before. Featherpaw put her hand on the she-cat's swollen belly.

"All right, now push!" She meowed.

Honeywhisker looked at the younger feline before obeying. She pushed as hard as she could, the stick beginning to break apart.

"That's it, keep going!" Featherpaw exclaimed, hoping she was at least slightly encouraging.

The golden queen closed her eyes tightly, her entire body trembling. In a few moments, the she-cat dropped the stick and let out a shriek as the first kitten was born.

"Smokepelt!" The young silver-and-white tabby meowed. "Start licking the kit and keeping it warm, we need to make sure it survives this disastrous weather."

Smokepelt blinked at the she-cat in shock before realizing what she just said. He quickly reached down and grabbed the kit from its mother's side. He licked it, hoping for a response from the newborn.

Featherpaw looked away from the new father and back to the queen. "We've got one more to go, just hold onto the stick and do what I say."

Honeywhisker shivered and nodded, picking up the twig once more. This time, she was prepared for what was coming next.

Featherpaw crouched beside the queen, slowly placing a paw on her stomach. She stared at Honeywhisker's belly, tail swaying. She waited for the perfect moment to instruct the golden tabby to push with all her might. Seconds later, she felt something and knew the time was right.

"Push!" Featherpaw shouted, quickly standing up.

Honeywhisker unsheathed her claws and dug at the moss below her, beginning to push. She held the stick within her mouth so hard, it almost seemed as if it would shatter into a million pieces. After several moments, a tiny body slid out into the den. Honeywhisker dropped the twig and instantly began panting.

"You've got two boys," Featherpaw walked over with the kit and brought it to the queen's muzzle. Once Honeywhisker had caught her breath, she curled her body around the newborn and began to lick it. A strong purr rumbled in her throat.

"Thank you for helping me while Rainpool couldn't," she meowed quietly, looking down at her kit. "I'm so grateful. These two are wonderful."

"No problem," Featherpaw smiled. "It's my job."

Smokepelt approached his mate and let the kit he had briefly cared for by its brother. The two kits almost instantly began nursing. The dark tom grinned at his family. Featherpaw stared at him weirdly; she had never seen him smile before.

Smokepelt's smile did not last long, for it seemed as if he had just remembered something. He turned to face Featherpaw. "Where is Rainpool anyways? She couldn't possibly be away from camp in this kind of storm."

"She's in her nest," Featherpaw sighed. "Something about desperately trying to figure out Starclan's message for her."

Smokepelt growled quietly before turning back to face his mate. "How foolish."

Taking offense for her mentor, Featherpaw was tempted to slash the tom's muzzle. She knew that some of the things Rainpool did were a bit ridiculous, but they often turned out to be the right thing. From what she had heard, Rainpool had been one of Thunderclan's best medicine cats.

A large black-and-white tom entered the nursery. He had been waiting outside, despite the harsh storm. He was shivering like crazy, and that thin coat of his didn't help.

"Badgerstar!" Featherpaw hissed. "I thought I told you to wait inside your den, where it was warmer."

Badgerstar sat down beside the medicine cat in training. He shook himself before speaking.

"I know, I know. But I couldn't bear to miss this moment; this is my son's first litter," he spoke. "I'm so proud of him."

Featherpaw's anger quickly faded away. He had been a leader and a father for many moons, and Smokepelt was his only remaining kit. "I understand."

The silver tabby leaned in closer to the leader, making sure the new family was too caught up in the birth of their kits. She whispered, "But you mustn't get sick. You're on your last life."

Badgerstar rolled his eyes and laughed. "Oh please, I'll be fine. I am a strong and worthy cat; that's why I've led this clan for all these countless moons."

Featherpaw sulked as the old tom approached the kittens. _When will he learn… Rainpool will have to deal with him._ She watched silently as Badgerstar nuzzled the new kittens. He then went over and rubbed his head against Smokepelt.

"You've got some great kits, I can tell," he meowed. "They will grow up to become strong and loyal warriors."

Featherpaw felt mixed emotions about that statement. She was sure they would become great clan mates, but she was slightly worried about the fact that they had Badgerstar's blood in them. After all, he is a huge risk-taker.

Honeywhisker looked at the two tiny bundles of fur pressed against her belly. She smiled at Smokepelt, his response being a nod.

"I shall name this one Coldkit, for the harsh leaf-bare he was born in," she purred, looking over to her other kit, "and this one shall be named Stormkit for the raging storm that surrounded us."

Just as the silver apprentice thought her work here was done, Rainpool bolted into the nursery. The dark grey she-cat looked at the leader in shock.

"Rainpool? What's wrong?" Badgerstar asked, unsure of how to react to the sudden interruption.

"St-Starclan spoke to me today," she meowed anxiously. "I was in a dream. It was the middle of the night, and before I knew it, the stars started falling out of the sky! I could hardly see a thing. Sunrise came a few minutes later, but the entire camp was coated in red!"

The cats in the nursery all looked at the medicine cat with fear and confusion in their eyes. After a few moments, Badgerstar spoke up, "What else happened?"

Rainpool sat down and attempted to calm herself. She looked at the small crowd of cats in front of her.

"I stood there in terror. Nobody was in camp at all. But then, a starry figure appeared in the middle of camp," she continued. "I heard a whisper. At first it wasn't very clear, but after the cat in the clearing disappeared, I understood what the voices had been telling me."

Smokepelt laid down beside his mate and kits, hoping he'd be able to soothe Honeywhisker. Badgerstar stood up and growled. "What did it say?"

Rainpool gulped. "Before there is peace in the forest, the stars will turn black and the forest will be painted red."

Featherpaw stared as the cats in the den began to talk about what their medicine cat had just announced. They seemed afraid of their future, but she knew no one could be as fearful as her. She stood there terror-stricken for a few more moments before shaking her head and glancing at the new kits.

 _Why would Rainpool receive this dark prophecy just after these two were born?_ Featherpaw searched her mind for any sort of logical explanation, but there was none to be found. She breathed heavily, unsure of how to react. _Oh Starclan, no…_


End file.
